Azumi, la hermana de Aioria y Aioros
by Jelena Deuseil
Summary: Azumi, la alumna de Milo y hermana menor de Aioria y Aioros regresó al santuario llena de odio por tanto dolor vivido, dispuesta a tomar venganza contra quienes la lastimaron. ¿Cómo será su vida en el santuario luego de que los caballeros fueron revividos? ¿El amor llegará o el odio ganará por completo? Descubrelo en ésta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Desde la guerra sagrada contra Hades las almas de los caballeros dorados fueron selladas en una piedra donde no descansarían en paz por haberse revelado contra los dioses más de una vez, ese había sido su castigo. Sin embargo, un tiempo después, Athena logró convencer a su padre, Zeus, para revivir a los caballeros que perdieron la vida de forma honorable luchando por proteger a la tierra. Zeus, aceptó la petición de su hija, sintiendo además que los necesitaría nuevamente ya que no estaba exenta de nuevos peligros que podrían acecharla en el futuro. Los caballeros fueron revividos, aunque muy confusos al volver a la vida, aceptaron felices el nuevo destino que tenían. Habían vuelto, y probablemente deberían prepararse para nuevos enemigos que quisieran acercarse a su amada diosa. Los caballeros de plata, oro y bronce estaban nuevamente a la orden de Athena.

Sin embargo, se notaba la ausencia de alguien, alguien muy importante. Alguien quien llevaba a cabo una misión que ya llevaba cuatro años, y aún sin regresar. Azumi era la hermana menor de Aioria de Leo y Aioros de Sagitario, alumna de Milo de Escorpio y querida por quienes la guardaban en su memoria como una niña que había crecido en el santuario, convirtiéndose en una o la más fuerte de las mujeres, por esa misma razón, fue enviada a una misión muy lejos en Argentina. Su misión era recuperar la tan preciada muñequera de la muerte, algunos la daban por muerta, otros, como su hermano mayor y su maestro juraban que iba a regresar algún día, sin tener en mente una más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando en otra parte del mundo…

— Despierta Azumi, despierta... — Escuchó una voz en su cabeza que la llamaba constantemente. Movió sus dedos en una pequeña reacción, sintió la tierra raspar la yema de sus dedos y abrió los ojos apenas unos milímetros cegándose con la luz del sol que ardía.

— Levántate, despiértate. — Su propia voz rebotaba dentro de las paredes de su cabeza como un eco que no la dejaba descansar en paz. Abrió los ojos un poco más y su visión era borrosa, veía dos cuerpos a unos metros de ella, pero en realidad era uno, pudo darse cuenta al abrir sus ojos por completo y enfocar su vista. Apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre el charco de sangre que la rodeaba y se puso de rodillas, gateando un poco, intentando mantener el equilibrio y la cordura que estaba perdiendo junto con cada gota de sangre. Se arrastró lentamente hasta que consiguió ponerse de pie sosteniendo su hombro, donde estaba una de sus heridas más profundas. Presionó fuerte con su mano derecha para detener la sangre, y tambaleante se dirigió hasta una casa que estaba lejos de aquel lugar donde abandonaba un cuerpo y su marca de sangre. Azumi abrió la puerta y cayó dentro de la casa, una vez más no podía ponerse de pie.

— No, maldición. — Dijo entre dientes tratando de ponerse de pie sin dejar de presionar su herida, sin notar que la pérdida principal de sangre venía de su espalda.

— No puedo morir aquí, no así... — Se agarró de las cosas que tenía a su paso hasta dirigirse a su habitación, pasó el revés de su mano por su rostro intentando quitar los lacios cabellos castaño oscuro que se regaban sobre su fina piel blanca llenándose de sangre y tierra. Sus preciosos ojos miel verdosos estaban cubiertos de sangre, parecía sacada de una película de terror, pero no, esa era su realidad. Abrió un cajón y sacó vendas, alcohol, desinfectantes y en ese momento comenzó a ver doble nuevamente. Cayó de rodillas y esta vez sintió que sus brazos no respondían, no podía evitar su caída, y lo último que sintió antes de desvanecerse fue el mármol helado del piso chocar como un golpe contra su mejilla, y cerró los ojos.

 _Días después..._

El santuario se encontraba en paz, no recordaban la última vez donde los días pasaban sin noticias de un nuevo enemigo al acecho, conforme pasaron tres meses la vida de todos volvió a su lugar, Saori ahora estaba en el santuario y el deber de todos los caballeros ahora era protegerla como siempre. Los caballeros de bronce estaban en sus respectivos hogares, al igual que los caballeros dorados en cada una de sus casas, pero había uno en particular que el día de hoy no había podido estar tranquilo sin razón aparente. Aioria sentía una presión en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad. Su mirada estaba clavada en la nada misma mientras que por alguna extraña razón, tenía en mente a su pequeña hermana de doce años, quien ahora, si estuviera viva debería ser toda una mujer.

— Aioria, te estoy hablando. —Se quejó algo molesta la pelirroja frente a él.

— ¿Qué? Lo siento, estaba distraído. Repíteme lo que habías dicho. — Bajó la mirada intentando ordenar sus ideas un momento sacudiendo su cabeza. Tal vez el sol le estaba haciendo mal.

— Nada importante, Aioria. Me preocupas, te ves extraño el día de hoy. — Se acercó a él, colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas acariciándolas dulcemente. Sonrió por debajo de su máscara y deseó no traerla puesta para poder besarlo. Ambos estaban bajo un árbol que se encontraba cerca del coliseo donde ya no quedaba nadie entrenando, eran solo ellos dos.

— Marín, quisiera decirte algo. — Pronunció algo afligido. Desde hace un tiempo quería decirle algo importante a Marín y no encontraba el momento o las palabras correctas, quizás este era el momento. Tenía miedo de herir sus sentimientos, pero ya no podía cargar más con aquella sensación que lo estaba matando.

— Dime, Aioria. — Respondió Marín sintiendo un nudo en su estómago, como un mal presentimiento.

— Yo… no me siento bien con… — Aioria tenía la mirada en el suelo cuando de repente, Kiki se acercó a él corriendo algo agitado, interrumpiendo sus palabras. Aioria lo miró algo sorprendido y Marín se sintió aliviada.

— ¿Qué pasó Kiki? — Dijo Aioria sintiendo la frustración corriendo en sus venas, una vez más no podía decirle la verdad a su novia.

Kiki apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y se encorvó un poco tomando aire exageradamente mientras buscaba las palabras correctas en medio del pánico que lo invadía.

— ¿Acaso no sentiste ese cosmos maligno? — Dijo el niño levantando sus brazos y haciendo señas para darle intensidad a sus palabras.

— ¿Cosmos maligno? — Mierda. No se había percatado, pero ahora que lo notaba, sentía una especie de cosmos en la lejanía, era maligno, no había duda de eso. Le preocupó estar tan distraído como para no darse cuenta. Miró a Kiki y le regaló una sonrisa, acarició su cabello revolviéndolo y lo reconfortó con algunas palabras.

— No te preocupes Kiki, volveré a la casa de Leo por si las dudas, estamos todos juntos, nada malo va a ocurrir. —

Marín acomodó su cabello y miró a un punto fijo, tratando de sentir también aquel cosmos maligno que por momentos desaparecía. Aioria le hizo un gesto a Marín con la mano como despidiéndose, cada día le salía un poco menos el ser cariñoso con ella.

 _Mientras tanto en la casa de Aries..._

Desde la tarde Mu se había sentido algo inquietado por la presencia maligna que podía sentirse por momentos, no dudó en ir hasta la entrada de su templo y esperar allí alguna noticia, después de todo cualquier amenaza debería atravesar primero la casa de Aries. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero los abrió lentamente al sentir pasos detrás de él, se volteó rápidamente sin perder la calma y efectivamente notó que dos de sus compañeros también se habían dado cuenta, Aldebarán y Shura caminaban dentro de la casa de Aries algo confundidos por lo que también estaban sintiendo.

— No hay duda, se está acercando. — Dijo Mu a sus compañeros, ambos fruncieron el ceño y apretaron los puños asintiendo con la cabeza. ¿Pero de que se trataba esa fuerza maligna? No era fácil de reconocer, pero si Mu no se equivocaba ese cosmos se le hacía algo familiar.

Milo y Camus no tardaron en llegar a la casa de Aries, ambos estaban entrenando cuando sintieron la presencia maligna, cada vez se hacía más intensa, como si no pretendiera esconderse. Milo, entró a la casa estirándose un poco aliviando la fatiga que sentía en el cuerpo después del entrenamiento, y como si nada anduviera mal empleó ese tono amigable para con sus colegas.

— Hey, qué onda amigos. — Golpeó en el brazo a Shura, haciendo que este sonría.

— Realmente no puedo entender cómo estás tan tranquilo. — Pronunció Camus cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en un pilar del templo.

— No hay nada de que preocuparse, estamos todos juntos, nada puede afectarnos. Sé que algo o alguien se está acercando, y quedé muy emocionado por el entrenamiento así que yo mismo me encargaré de quien sea. — Dijo con aires de grandeza, provocando que sus compañeros solo negaran con la cabeza, aunque bueno, tratándose de Milo ya estaban acostumbrados.

Una charla se fue formulando entre los caballeros mientras los restantes, excepto Aioros se iban reuniendo en el templo de Aries como punto de encuentro, donde ya estaban planeando como serían las cosas. Aioros estaba con Athena y los demás esperarían la amenaza en casa de Aries, más por curiosidad que por miedo, pocas veces habían sentido esa sensación.

— ¿Y ustedes que creen que sea? — Dijo Máscara de la muerte uniéndose a la fiesta.

— No lo sé, pero casi que podría confirmar que se trata de alguien familiar. — Respondió Shaka, mientras que los demás incluyendo a los gemelos estaban en silencio. Aioria había sido el último en llegar, estaba demasiado preocupado pensando cómo decirle la verdad a su novia que en todo este asunto de un cosmos maligno acercándose.

— Aioria ¿Qué te pasa? Desde hoy en la mañana que te veo como perro sin dueño, deberías unirte a la charla. — Bromeó Dohko poniendo una mano en su hombro, captando la atención del mencionado el cual se notaba bastante preocupado.

— Lo siento, solamente que tengo asuntos pendientes por resolver. — Respondió lentamente.

— Si no fuera porque ya estás con Marín diría que estás enamorado. — Dijo Milo.

— Quién sabe, tal vez no esté enamorado de Marín… — Acotó Afrodita, a quien Aioria volteó a ver con una mirada tan gélida que hasta el mismo Camus de Acuario se había quedado chiquito. Es que en una noche de borrachera le había confesado su más grande secreto y razón de su aflicción a la persona equivocada. Aioria empezó a caminar despacio en dirección a Afrodita con los ojos cerrados dispuesto a darle su merecido cuando el casi atacado comenzó a retroceder.

— Oye leoncito cálmate, estaba bromeando. — Y se escondió detrás de Saga.

— Sal de aquí cobarde. — Dijo Saga quitándose a Afrodita de encima.

— ¡Basta! — Gritó Mu callando el ruidaje que se había hecho de pronto, todos lo miraron con caras de inocencia y esperando una respuesta. Mu abrió los ojos y corrió su capa volteando a verlos.

— Está aquí. — Dijo seriamente. Los caballeros se pusieron en guardia, todos estaban con sus armaduras preparados para la batalla que estaba por venir.

— ¿Quién está con Athena? — Preguntó Milo seriamente.

— Shion y Aioros. — Respondió Kanon. Su Diosa estaba protegida, ahora solo debían pensar en el enemigo.

El ambiente se había puesto tenso, ya era de noche y solo se veía oscuridad fuera del templo. Pero se podía divisar a lo lejos una silueta con su cosmos ardiendo al rojo vivo, rojo como el destello que se reflejaba a su alrededor, era un ser lleno de maldad que se acercaba sin el más mínimo temor a la boca del lobo para cualquier enemigo. Los caballeros apretaron sus puños, solo un pequeño movimiento y atacarían. Las escaleras de cada casa eran casi infinitas, pero se hicieron aún más largas cuando escucharon pasos al comienzo, como si alguien estuviera subiendo y efectivamente era lo que pasaba. Aquella presencia, más bien esa persona comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a Aries donde esperaban todos los caballeros dorados.

— Es demasiado fuerte. — Dijo Afrodita con preocupación.

Se trataba de un enemigo poderoso. Los pasos cada vez eran más cercanos, la figura se hacía cada vez más clara. Todo estaba en silencio, estaban concentrados únicamente en la persona que venía hacia ellos, pero una voz femenina los sacó de su eje.

— Caballeros. — Pronunció la voz de Saori detrás de ellos, llegando a la casa de Aries escoltada por Shion y Aioros. Los caballeros la observaron con preocupación, ese no era un lugar seguro, por qué diablos a Saori se le había ocurrido ir, y aún más extraño por qué los dos caballeros que la acompañaban no habían hecho algo por detenerla.

— Athena ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Saga. Saori no respondió, solamente los observó con esa mirada llena de amor y paz que los colmaba de calma por un momento.

Los pasos dentro del templo de Aries se detuvieron una vez que la figura ya estuvo dentro, solamente debía atravesar la oscuridad para darse a conocer. Todos se colocaron delante de la diosa en posición de combate, cuando de pronto, pudieron ver claramente. Una mujer con armadura y mascara venía con una caja de metal en sus brazos. Tenía trenzas cosidas en su largo cabello castaño oscuro, un traje del mismo color y encima su armadura de plata diferente a la de las demás mujeres. No podían ignorar el hecho de que aquella mujer era quien desprendía ese cosmos tan maligno, pero no había duda, era una de las suyas. Los caballeros miraron con confusión todo lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que por fin, aquella chica se detuvo frente a ellos a unos metros de distancia.

— Vaya, pero que honor ser recibida por todos los caballeros de oro. — Giró apenas su vista mirando fijamente a Saori. — Y por la mismísima Athena. — La chica se agachó dejando en el suelo aquella caja de metal que tenía impresiones y un pergamino que lo sellaba en el suelo. Se agachó y puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo bajando la cabeza un momento como saludo ante la diosa y nuevamente se levantó.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? — Dijo Milo rompiendo el silencio y dando un paso al frente, sin romper su postura de combate y su gesto de desconfianza.

— ¿Qué… quién soy? ¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas? — Respondió la muchacha. Milo frunció aún más el ceño, pero su expresión cambió cuando vio casi en cámara lenta a la chica llevar su mano a la máscara que cubría su rostro, quitándoselo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos mostrando aquel color miel verdoso que la caracterizaba, un color de ojos casi tan parecido al de su hermano. Milo abrió la boca para decir algo y quedó paralizado, no podía ser, eso debía ser un sueño o una broma de mal gusto. No podría tratarse de…

— Azumi. — Dijo Milo, provocando un clic en la cabeza de todos los presentes.


	2. Chapter 2

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido cuando aquel nombre salió de los labios del caballero de Escorpio. Aioria miró a aquella chica por primera vez desde que se había quitado la máscara, no podía ser, era imposible, pero se trataba de ella, era Azumi. Aioria sintió como todo su cuerpo se aflojaba y las ganas de caer de rodillas al suelo lo invadían, aquella mujer que se presentó de forma tan extraña frente a ellos se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de su hermana menor.

— La misma… Azumi. — Dijo con cierto aire de rencor en su voz al pronunciar su nombre, como si aquello le molestara. Apretó la máscara que tenía en una de sus manos haciéndola pedazos.

— Athena, supe que de ahora en más no es necesario que las mujeres lleven máscara más que para los combates, me parece algo perfecto ya que yo no tengo ninguna intención de ocultarme bajo ninguna máscara de metal. — Y es que Saori decidió cambiar esa regla, ella tenía el poder, y como mujer que era le resultaba bastante chocante que las mismas se vieran obligadas a usarla. Si querían hacerlo, eran libres, pero también eran libres de tener su rostro descubierto. Saori sonrió de esa forma tan dulce que sólo ella podía y caminó haciéndose paso entre los caballeros que aún con desconfianza, la dejaron avanzar hasta estar frente a Azumi.

— Querida Azumi, regresaste al santuario, y con tu misión cumplida. No podría sentirme más feliz. — Dijo su diosa colocando las manos en los hombros de la castaña oscura.

— Así es, me costó pero al fin obtuve la muñequera de la muerte. — Soltó como si nada, regalándole una media sonrisa. Saori se agachó tomando la caja de metal, sintiendo la energía maligna que la rodeaba, puso una mano sobre ella y su cosmos sagrado rodeó aquel objeto purificándolo por completo. Era increíble. Por un momento el ambiente se había relajado por completo, como si la tensión se hubiera ido. Hasta que Milo se adelantó un par de pasos, aún sin borrar ese gesto de enojo de su rostro para dirigirse donde estaba ella.

— Azumi, donde estuviste todo este tiempo. — Soltó con algo de ira. Azumi volteó el rostro apenas unos centímetros mirándolo con esos ojos tan fríos como nada.

— ¡Cállate Milo! — Dijo Aioria algo enojado con la pregunta del peliazul. Su vista estaba en el suelo, su cabello castaño cubría su rostro, pero cuando decidió levantar el mismo los presentes pudieron ver sus ojos completamente cristalizados y un gesto forzado por no llorar.

— Mi hermana ha regresado, ha regresado…— Caminó tan rápido como pudo esos cortos metros que lo separaban de su hermana, sintió desesperación, quiso correr por el miedo que lo invadía de no volver a verla, de que algo se la arrebatase en esos pocos segundos. Aioria abrazó de forma brusca a su hermana dejando las lágrimas correr por su rostro. Los presentes allí sintieron un nudo en la garganta, y algunos como Afrodita ya tenían sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por aquella escena tan conmovedora.

 **"** **Pero qué diablos…"** Pensó Azumi en ese momento, no le nacían las ganas de abrazar a su hermano. No sentía el calor de su cuerpo, no sentía nada. Puso una mano en la espalda de Aioria en un fallido intento por corresponder a aquel abrazo desesperado, mientras que su mirada seguía intacta, fija en los demás caballeros, observándolos uno por uno. Su expresión no había cambiado nada, las lágrimas y el abrazo de su hermano no le habían causado nada. Aioria la rodeó con sus brazos con más intensidad haciendo que Azumi cerrara los ojos fuertemente y suelte un quejido como si aquello le hubiera provocado dolor. Colocó sus manos en los brazos de Aioria alejándolo de su cuerpo mientras luchaba por no demostrar su dolor físico. Él, estaba tan profundamente metido en su emoción que no notó que su hermana lo había alejado con rechazo, pero los demás si.

Camus alzó una ceja y la miró con el mismo rechazo, ella lo notó y lo miró fijamente. En ese momento casi podía sentirse una explosión, ninguno de los dos bajó la mirada, ambos se vieron a los ojos sin disimulo. Aquello era sumamente molesto. Alguien tan imponente como Camus no pensaba cambiar la mirada ante una niña como ella, y ella no pensaba cortar el contacto visual con alguien tan prepotente como él.

— ¡Mi niña ha regresado! — Gritó Milo con una felicidad evidente. Empujó a Aioria infantilmente corriéndolo de su lugar y tomó las mejillas de Azumi dejando varios besos en su rostro para luego abrazarla fuertemente. Por suerte para ella, fueron unos segundos.

— No lo puedo creer, regresaste con nosotros, mira que grande estás no puedo creerlo. ¿Dónde quedó mi pequeña niña? Mi pequeña alumna, mi mocosa, aquí estás. — Decía con euforia causando la risa de su Diosa quien lucía sumamente feliz por el regreso de su guerrera.

De a poco, los caballeros fueron cambiando su postura y también se sintieron felices de tenerla de regreso, uno de ellos era Aldebarán quien también soltó unas lágrimas, recordó por un momento cuando Azumi era una bebé y apenas daba sus primeros pasos por el santuario, Shura sentía algo de culpa para con la niña pero aún así intentaba olvidar eso, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Shaka mantenía su expresión serena como siempre, los gemelos estaban sonriendo, Dohko también. Milo, Aioria, y Afrodita estaban casi saltando. Máscara de la muerte se sentía muy a gusto, se sentía orgulloso de que aquella niñita hubiera traído de vuelta un objeto tan sagrado como era la muñequera. Mu se mantenía alejado de la situación pero bastante atento. Camus simplemente sentía mucho rechazo por esa mujer, sentía que era el único que veía sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero aún así no iba a meterse, y por último, Aioros.

Aioros se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba su hermana de quien sólo tenía recuerdos siendo una bebé, sin dudas era ella, la veía idéntica a Aioria, se sentía algo tímido y de esa misma forma se acercó. Dudando un poco, pero le habló.

— Hola hermana, soy Aioros, seguramente no te acuerdes mucho de mi. — Le dijo algo tembloroso, y es que él había muerto cuando ella tan sólo tenía tres años de edad. Ella sintió algo en su corazón, como si sintiera por primera vez un sentimiento que no era parecido al rencor, como si él fuera el único que no tenía la culpa de nada. Aún así, no fue suficiente para robarle una expresión.

— Te recuerdo, un poco. Espero que nos llevemos bien. — Le respondió, Aioros colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hermana y se inclinó apenas dejando un beso en su frente. No quería molestarla, tenía miedo de ser como un extraño para ella.

— Hola a los demás caballeros, espero que hayan estado bien todos estos años. — Dijo seriamente levantando su mano, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no sonar descortés. Porque a pesar de todo lo que vivió y sentía, no era una maleducada. Los caballeros asintieron con la cabeza.

Azumi vió doble nuevamente y retrocedió dos pasos tomando su cabeza, los presentes se alertaron y su hermano Aioria la tomó de los hombros desde atrás evitando que se cayera. Se había mareado muy fuerte.

— ¿Qué pasa hermana? — Dijo el león muy preocupado. Azumi abría y cerraba los ojos rápidamente intentando aclarar su vista.

 **"** **Diablos, aún me afecta toda la sangre que perdí."** Pensó.

— No pasa nada, tan solo me mareé un poco. Tengo tres días sin dormir y no comí casi nada, debe ser eso. Necesito descansar… —

— ¡Perfecto! — Dijo Milo. — Hagamos esto, vamos a la casa de Escorpio, te das un baño, comes algo y luego descansas en mi cama todo lo que necesites, y en ese tiempo Aioria va a arreglar tu habitación. — Dijo sonriente, Aioria asintió hasta que se dio cuenta que era una trampa. —

— Oye que te pasa, tú también vas a ayudarme. — Respondió el de Leo.

— Yo voy a supervisar que hagas bien tu trabajo. —

— Lo único que vas a supervisar va a ser mi… —

— ¡Más respeto que está Athena presente! — Gritó Saga antes de que Aioria dijera algo muy desubicado. Saori rió muy divertida. Definitivamente sus caballeros le alegraban la vida.

 _Horas más tarde…_

Azumi se encontraba profundamente dormida, luego de que se despidió de todos los caballeros se dirigió al templo de Escorpio donde estaba su antigua habitación, aunque ahora mismo descansaba en la de Milo mientras él acomodaba su recinto. Se revolvió bruscamente entre las sábanas mientras fruncía el ceño, giraba su rostro como buscando algo frenéticamente mientras susurraba y balbuceaba palabras inentendibles…

— Detente, detente. — Azumi corría con todas sus fuerzas a través de un campo de batalla donde sólo era tierra, ni una flor, ni un mínimo espacio verde. Tras ella venía un hombre alto, de cabello blanco y ojos lila tan profundos que daban miedo. Él la estaba persiguiendo por tomar la muñequera de la muerte, y aunque sentía que corría con todo su espíritu avanzaba casi en cámara lenta, era desesperante. Azumi tropezó cayendo al suelo sin soltar la caja, rápidamente se puso de pie y siguió corriendo sin ver nada más adelante, como si todo fuera negro, no había salida.

— Déjame en paz, gané la muñequera limpiamente, no voy a quedarme aquí. Déjame ir al santuario. — Decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —

— ¡Abeja infernal! — Gritó el hombre levantando su mano, dirigiendo la palma de la misma en dirección a Azumi. La misma lo miró por sobre su hombro y abrió los ojos grandes sintiendo posteriormente como si una espada atravesara su espalda y le causara un dolor indescriptible, cayó al suelo soltando el estuche de la muñequera.

— No… no puedo morir, no. — Gritó con las fuerzas que le quedaban, todo se volvió borroso, aquel sol que quemaba desapareció y la risa de aquel hombre se oía en la lejanía.

Sacudió su cabeza y abrió los ojos con rapidez sentándose en la cama, su respiración era agitada y estaba cubierta en sudor. Se trataba de una pesadilla, una maldita y horrible pesadilla. Miró hacia ambos lados encontrándose con oscuridad, y apenas una luz que se colaba por las cortinas, era luz de luna, había dormido todo el día. Se quitó las sábanas de encima y salió de la cama parándose con dificultad, sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su espalda y se encorvó un poco. Aún le dolía, y no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar ese dolor. Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban un par de voces peleando, o al menos eso parecía.

— ¡Que el color rosa queda perfecto, hombre! —

— ¡No! Me gusta mucho más como quedaba el violeta, aún hay tiempo para cambiarlo. — Dijo Aioria tomando de las manos de Milo unas cortinas y sábanas que hacían juego de color violeta.

— Que dejes el rosa, es una niña, el rosa es color de niña. — Respondió estirando las sábanas hacia su lado.

— Ya basta, que se queda el violeta dije. —

— ¿Puedo saber que está pasando? — Dijo Azumi saliendo de la habitación encontrándose con una escena un tanto extraña entre su hermano y su maestro donde ambos estiraban un pedazo de tela color violeta. Ambos soltaron la cortina y se pararon fingiendo rudeza, tosiendo un poco para disimular.

— Hermana, estábamos arreglando los últimos detalles de tu habitación. Teníamos la intención de que la vieras diferente a la última vez. — Dijo Aioria. Azumi los miró con cara extraña y se dirigió hasta su habitación, entrando y encontrándose con un panorama muy… rosa. Sabanas rosa, mantas rosa, cortinas rosa, y lo poco que no era rosa era blanco, parecía la habitación de una niña. Azumi sonrió de lado notando cuanto se habían esforzado.

— Me gusta, quedó muy lindo, muchas gracias. — Dijo causando que Milo festejara en silencio porque le había gustado el rosa.

— Ahora si no les molesta, planeo seguir durmiendo, nuevamente gracias por su esfuerzo. Maestro, Aioria, hasta mañana. — Dijo Azumi adentrándose en su habitación y cerrando la puerta de la misma.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Aioria decidió romperlo diciendo unas muy importantes palabras.

— Sigo insistiendo que quedaba mejor el violeta… —

 _Al otro día…_

Azumi había despertado temprano para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes, salió de su cama, se dio un baño y se dedicó gran tiempo a cambiar los vendajes de su cuerpo de los cuales nadie sabía. Se paró frente al espejo del baño dándole una última vuelta a la venda alrededor de su cintura, hizo un gesto de dolor y lo ajustó un poco más procurando que estuviera segura, y posteriormente lo pegó. Se colocó un traje negro al cuerpo que marcaba a la perfección su figura cubriéndola entera, y salió del templo en busca de Athena. Justamente ese día Shion había convocado a todos los caballeros de la orden en el coliseo a las 9 a.m en punto para darles una noticia. Azumi se sentía un poco ansiosa, hacía mucho tiempo no se encontraba con demás caballeros, aunque ahora estaba enfocada en otra cosa, la mala noticia que recibía su día.

— Así que… no puedo entrenar. — Repitió Azumi sentada frente a Saori en el templo principal, donde habían dos sillones enormes, uno donde estaba sentada ella, y otro donde estaba la diosa, el lugar estaba rodeado por estantes de libros.

— Lo lamento, no estás en condiciones de hacerlo. Por favor, visita a Shaka, yo le explicaré lo que pasó durante la batalla por la muñequera y le pediré que cure tus heridas, él es quien se encarga de curar a sus compañeros. ¿Si? — Athena colocó una mano sobre la pierna de Azumi regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

— De acuerdo, no soy necia, si me curo más rápido podré volver a los entrenamientos. — Dijo no muy convencida.

— La herida que tienes en la espalda podría haberte matado, pero aún así estás aquí y me siento orgullosa de ello. — Tenían un largo tiempo de conversación y ya casi eran las nueve, por ese motivo Shion tocó la puerta y luego entró al gran salón interrumpiéndolas.

— Athena, ya casi es la hora, debes ir al coliseo. — Le dijo el peliverde.

— De acuerdo, tenemos que ir. — Respondió poniéndose de pie.

— Azumi, hazme el favor de escoltar a la diosa hasta el coliseo, yo iré en unos minutos. — La castaña oscura asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una seña a Saori para que salieran del lugar. Ambas caminaron un largo recorrido a paso rápido hasta el coliseo, donde Athena llegó del brazo de Azumi, quien la acompañó hasta lo más alto de las gradas haciéndose paso entre los caballeros. Algunos estaban sorprendidos ¿Quién era esa mujer sin máscara que acompañaba a Saori? Esa era la gran pregunta, y es que la mayoría excepto los caballeros dorados no sabían que ella había vuelto.

— Oye Shun ¿Conoces a la chica que está junto a Saori? — Murmuró Seiya en el oído de uno de sus mejores amigos.

— Creo que es la hermana de Aioria… — Le respondió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ella no había muerto? — Se metió Hyoga a la conversación acercándose al dúo.

 _—_ Eso decían, pero no puede ser que se trate de alguien más. — Dijo Shiryu _ **.**_

— ¡Shhh! — Dijo Kiki acercándose a ellos. — Athena está a punto de hablar. —

Athena estaba parada, junto a ella Azumi, y pronto llegó Shion con la caja de la muñequera de la muerte en brazos colocándose al lado de ambas. Azumi no se lo negaría a nadie, se sentía algo inquietada por tener tantas miradas sobre ella, aunque en su expresión no se reflejaba absolutamente nada. Una vez que por fin hubo un silencio absoluto, Saori se dispuso a hablar.

— Caballeros, me siento muy feliz de darles un anuncio, después de muchísimos años, hemos recuperado la muñequera de la muerte, uno de los objetos más valiosos para los caballeros. — Levemente se oyeron algunas voces susurrando por lo bajo y nuevamente quedaron en silencio. — Este objeto no es para cualquiera, solo un guerrero fuerte es capaz de llevarlo y por eso mismo determiné que el más fuerte se quedará con el, entre más de estos ochenta caballeros se encuentra el dueño de esta reliquia. Sólo se me ocurrió una forma de encontrarlo… lucharán por él — Los presentes miraron con más atención a Saori, estaban expectantes. — Pero en este caso, serán las mujeres. Lamento informarles que el torneo que planeo hacer, es únicamente para mujeres, caballeros. Una mujer ganará esta muñequera, me parece lo justo. — Azumi volteó a ver a Saori con sorpresa, sintió una especie de emoción al sentir que esa muñequera le pertenecería. — Las peleas sin armas se realizarán dentro de dos semanas, les deseo mucha suerte. — Concluyó Saori dejando mucha indignación por un lado, emoción por el otro y curiosidad por los que ya se imaginaban lo geniales que serían esos combates.

Shion acompañó a Saori de regreso a el gran salón, y en el coliseo solo quedaron los caballeros hablando entre ellos o comenzando a entrenar. Azumi se quedó sola, caminando con tranquilidad por el lugar reconociendo cada parte. Hacía tantos años no paseaba por aquí, aunque tenía mil sensaciones negativas encima, amaba estar en casa nuevamente. Azumi se detuvo al sentir una presencia detrás de ella y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres y por qué me estás siguiendo? — Dijo sin voltearse.

Shaina rió en voz alta acompañada de sus amigos, se acercó unos pasos más hasta estar metros detrás de Azumi y se dispuso a hablar.

— Oye Azumi, que bueno tenerte de regreso. — Dijo elevando la voz para que todos los presentes le prestaran atención. — Solamente te diré una cosa, no te ilusiones con aquella muñequera porque será solo mía, soy la más fuerte y voy a demostrarlo. —

Azumi la miró por sobre su hombro y posteriormente se volteó a verla de frente, sonrió sacando a relucir sus dientes por primera vez desde que estaba allí.

— Ya veremos quien es la más fuerte, Shaina. — Le dijo con seguridad a su peor enemiga de toda la vida. Recordaba cuando de niñas peleaban con todas sus fuerzas quedando muy heridas ambas, ahora que había pasado el tiempo se preguntaba en su interior como sería enfrentarla. Se sentía ansiosa. Ambas quedaron mirándose fijamente, mientras que la gente allí estaba observando toda la escena que se armaba, casí podían olfatear una pelea acercándose.

 **¡Hola! Quería pasar a responder los saludos, me alegró la semana ver que el primer capítulo tuvo tan buenas repercusiones, de verdad lo agradezco.**

 **DiosaGemeninis: Muchísimas gracias por la ayudita que me diste, sin dudas me sirvió y tengo en cuenta tu consejo. Gracias de verdad.**

 **Miss Death: Muchas gracias, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Lady Morth: ¡Sí! Lo noté, estuve pensando eso durante unos días y me decidí a cambiar el cabello de Azumi de negro a castaño oscuro para asemejar sus rasgos a los de sus hermanos. Gracias por el consejo y espero que disfrutes el capítulo.**


End file.
